


construction of a kingdom

by the_ragnarok



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cuddle Pollen, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a tumblr prompt: How about cuddling in a blanket fort *and* reading a book together? :D Finch/Reese of course! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	construction of a kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverwhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwhere/gifts).



Harold returns to the library with a heart full of worries and misgivings. All he knows is that John has returned there after being dosed, and hasn’t left. There’s no knowing what kind of sight might greet him.

The area they usually occupy is empty, so Harold cautiously moves deeper inside the stacks, towards the area where he knows John has a little blanket nest prepared for days - nights - when John prefers to stay in the relative security of the library.

As much as Harold tried to brace himself to expect the unexpected, seeing the entirety of that part of that stacks canopied with blankets has him blinking.

John’s head pops up between two gently billowing bedsheets. “Harold!” he then loses his balance, rolling to the floor. That doesn’t seem to make any difference in his smile, which glows: not like sunshine, but like candlelight, soft and intimate.

Harold’s drawn by it, almost despite himself. With fascination he says, “I see you kept busy.”

John nods: fast, then slower, as though he became distracted by the movement of his own head. “Come inside.” Then he vanishes from Harold’s sight.

What else can Harold do but follow?

The inside reminds Harold vaguely of a hive, except constructed of various cloth objects - Harold spies not only blankets and sheets, but decorative pillows, a few stuffed animals, and something that might once have been a parachute compiling the structure around them. It seems remarkably stable for something made under chemical influence.

John scurries inside until he reaches something like a throne made from old coats. “Here.” He pats it and gives Harold a beseeching look.

Harold sits; when John hands him a book, Harold opens it.

It is entirely unsurprising when John then lies beside him, laying his head in Harold’s lap. “Do the voices,” John says, sounding sleepy.

“I’ll do my best,” Harold says, not bothering to hold back his grin, which grows when John yawns and wriggles. 

John quiets when Harold starts to read, settling under Harold’s voice and his hand, laid gently on John’s nape and rubbing the unscarred skin there. 

John falls asleep before Harold’s halfway through the book. Harold sets the book carefully aside but keeps petting John.

Really, there are far worse ways to pass an afternoon. He swipes his thumb behind John’s ear, warming at John’s sleepy, pleased mumbles. Perhaps they should do this again sometimes, hopefully with less drugs involved: Harold is extremely curious about John’s blanket-fort building techniques.


End file.
